1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page-turning device and a document camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an automatic page-turning device to turn pages of a book or the like, there is known a page-turning device which sticks to each page of piled pages to turn pages, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-155179.